


A New Era (On Pause)

by Thomas_Cao



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_Cao/pseuds/Thomas_Cao
Summary: **WITH HTTYD 3 PREMIERING OUTSIDE OF THE US, THIS STORY WILL NOT BE CONTINUED UNLESS ANYONE REALLY WANTS TO SEE IT, IF IT IS REVIVED, IT WILL MOST LIKELY BE REVAMPED TO TAKE PLACE AFTER HIDDEN WORLD**After finding his true strength, Toothless becomes the dragons' new alpha. Hiccup is also recognized as the chief of Berk. From the ashes of a fallen kingdom, a new one shall rise. But will the two worlds, Viking and Dragon, survive the new start or will the war be reestablished? After years of wonderful friendship, both Hiccup and Toothless have to fit into their role as the leader of their world. Will their friendship survive the pressure of adulthood and leadership, or will it be shattered?





	A New Era (On Pause)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Different World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628369) by [Thomas_Cao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_Cao/pseuds/Thomas_Cao). 



> This starts after the end of the second HTTYD movie when Hiccup becomes chief and Toothless is the new alpha. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of How to Train Your Dragon, except for this story.
> 
> Happy Reading!

_After the battle with Drago and his Wilderbeast_

 

TOOTHLESS

He had done it, he had defeated the Wilderbeast. Still lost in awe, Toothless was surprised when Hiccup's voice rang through the air, "Alright guys, let's get this mess cleaned up everyone. This ice isn't going to get rid of itself!" The Vikings began to disperse, trudging slowly and milling around. Gradually, one by one, the villagers began to tidy up the village. The huge ice spikes cut into the air over Berk where the Wilderbeast had attacked, the draconic ice blocked the sun, casting enormous shadows. He couldn't wait to get rid of these.

Hiccup ran his hand over Toothless's back, "We did it bud, we beat him." Toothless gave him a purr of approval.

"Well that's it Hiccup, Drago's gone and the dragons are safe now. What next?" Toothless and Hiccup both turned at Astrid's voice, as she approached with Snoutlout and Fishlegs. He liked Astrid, she was nice and Hiccup liked her too. Toothless always made sure to keep an eye on her and Stormfly whenever they were away from Berk, he had to make sure to protect her for Hiccup.

"Well, the Hunters are probably still out there hiding somewhere and as long as they are still organized, the dragons aren't safe. Then we also need to go help restore Dragon's Den and then Toothless is the Alpha now- It's not over Astrid... It's just begun!"

Fishlegs chipped in, "And the rest of the archipelago and beyond Astrid, who knows what's out there? All the dragons we still need to find!" He had to admit Fishlegs was really passionate for dragons, Toothless was happy to know he and his love for dragons were a part of Berk.  Snoutlout chuckled, "I doubt we're going anywhere soon. We have a lot to do here on Berk now that Hiccup's our chief. Especially me, since Hiccup's going to need my expertise on chief...ing." He would love to drop Snoutlout off a cliff for all the things he put Hiccup through, but with Hookfang or in combat, you couldn't ask for a better ally. So Toothless held off for now, at least until Hiccup wasn't watching.

"Sure Snoutlout, I'll make sure to find you if I need help with my 'chiefing'. Now, if you're all here, who's with the twins?"

"Fear not leader Hiccup, Tuffnut, and his sister are here!" "Why are you first?" "Cause I'm announcing it!" "Well, I want to announce it then." "No, we already agreed that I'd do the intro and you tell them the plan." "Well, you didn't tell me-" Tuffnut and Ruffnut are special, separately Toothless could handle them, but together they gave him a headache. He owed Barf and Belch a lot for keeping them in line and out of danger, at least when they weren't helping the twins.

"Umm, your chief here. Not that I wouldn't want to hear your argument, but there was something about a plan there?"

"Fine! Since I was coerced into my role as the secondary announcer, I shall tell you about our plan with nightmare gel and the ice. So first you take an entire storeroom of nightmare gel-"

"Aaaaand that's all I want to hear, please tell me you didn't use an entire storeroom of nightmare gel, you know how much of a strain harvesting that puts on the Monstrous Nightmares."

"What my poorly versed sister left out was how we only used half a storeroom of gel, but to be fair, it was the biggest storeroom of gel on Berk." "Poorly versed!? I didn't even get to make my announcement because of you!"

"Calm down you two, now what did you do with the nightmare gel? Astrid, go make sure nothing has already been destroyed. Snoutlout and Fishlegs, you two go find a repair group and tools to fix... something these two have broken."  Ruffnut shoved Tuffnut into a dragon's feed trough full of fish, "So you want to know our plan huh? Well let me tell you, it a started with this sheep and it was a really really big sheep..." Ruffnut started to walk away and Hiccup followed her as Tuffnut hobbled along, fending off Terrors as they tried to eat him.

Toothless began to follow them, wanting to tag along to hear what ridiculous tale Ruffnut would spin before he was beset by a small flock of dragons. Seems like they were waiting for the Vikings to leave. Terrible Terrors squawked at him as they clambered all over him. [alpha! alpha is here!] [Help new alpha!] [alpha protect dragons!] With a forceful gust from his wings, Hookfang managed to blast most of the Terrors off of him. [Fish stealing rascals. Getting all over everyone's business. Can't stand them.] Meatlug lumbered in as a group of baby Nadders swarmed Toothless's legs, prodding his legs with their spines and eyeing him curiously. [You're just mad because Snoutlout made you go fishing the other day.] Hookfang turned to leave. [Wasn't my fault we ran out of fish.]

[Umm guys, I love the hatchlings and all, but these Nadders are going to start drawing blood soon, can you-] Toothless cut off with a snarl as a tiny spine pierced his snout. Meatlug was amused at the tiny spike between Toothless's nostrils. [You're the alpha, show them who's boss!] With all the hatchlings around his legs, Toothless could do little more than try and shake the spine loose, [Yes Meatlug, I'm going to go alpha on our own hatchlings.] One of the Nadders jumped off Toothless's head into the air, her tail swinging inches from his eye, [big friend is here! big friend!] As a pack, the Nadders abandoned Toothless and floated towards Stormfly who had landed nearby. [Oh no, are you okay Toothless?] With them all away from his legs, Toothless took the opportunity to have a nice long stretch. [Oh that feels good, yeah I'm okay now, they were just fine.] Stormfly shook uncomfortably as hatchlings landed on her back,[I'm so sorry. First, their mothers had to go fishing and I tried to keep them away from you but then I had to go help Astrid with patrol and when I came back they were gone and...] Stormfly fell silent, still staring at Toothless. [Umm Stormfly? You okay? You were kind of in the middle of something there.]

Several of the hatchlings decided that Stormfly's crown of horns were good places to perch. Combined with the weight of rest of the Nadders perched on her back, she struggled to keep her balance, nearly toppling into Toothless in front of her. [You've got a, um, thing there on your snout. The hatchlings sure got to you huh?] Seeing Stormfly had drawn Toothless's attention from the needle in his nose, [Oh it's nothing too bad, just need a tiny bit of help getting it out? Can't quite reach it and Meatlug was less than helpful.] One of the Nadders nearly slipped into Stormfly's mouth before Stormfly shook him off, sending the Nadders on her horns into the air as well, [Yeah no problem... Toothless. Just give me one second, stand still. Okay, guys, friend's got to do something, get off for a bit everyone.] With a chorus of angry squawking and complaining, one by one the hatchlings hopped off of Stormfly, crowding and covering the ground around her, several stubborn ones clung onto her neck behind her horns. Stormfly cautiously turned to bring her tail around without stepping on anyone, [Guess that's close enough. Stand still Toothless.]

Toothless watched Stormfly take aim with her tail, [Umm, what exactly are you doing? I thought we were getting this thing out.] She rolled her eyes, [In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly nimble considering I don't have any arms. So I'm going to trap and get it out by hitting it with one of my spines. It's not in that deep, should pop right out!] Toothless wasn't exactly keen on the idea and hurried to take off, [Nope, nope, it's, umm, it's okay. I got stuff to do, you've got the hatchlings, someone else will help me. Bye, thanks.] With a panicky flurry of wings, Toothless fumbled into the air, heading in the direction Hiccup had gone. Stormfly watched him go, hatchlings already climbing back on her, [That worked well enough. Okay guys, let's go find your moms and I'll help get you guys fed.] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it down here, it's not far but here you are! Thanks for scrolling and maybe leave a little kudo? Check out my other works and have a great day out there!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this part! If you found mistakes, want to help me to improve, or would like to give me praise (thanks), leave it in the comments and I'll reply ASAP. Please give me tips to improve, especially if you don't like my writing (for now).
> 
> Although this work was not based off of any work, or co-written by anyone, I would like to thank Leletha among many others, including but not limited to, Mystery_Girl11, SkyLight369, and WinDragon, for inspiring me to start writing.


End file.
